The present disclosure relates to fluid pressure regulation, and in particular to a fluid pressure regulation system using a pressure regulating valve.
Certain aircraft systems rely, at least in part, on fluid pressure (e.g., oil pressure, hydraulic fluid pressure, and the like) provided by one or more fluid pumps. For instance, a propeller control module of an aircraft may use oil pressure to hydraulically actuate the pitch of an aircraft propeller. Many such systems include redundant sub-systems for safety and reliability. For instance, an oil pressure system that supplies pressurized oil to a propeller control module may include a main pump system including a main oil pump as well as an auxiliary pump system including an auxiliary oil pump. A system controller may activate the auxiliary pump system in response to, or in anticipation of, a failure within the main pump system (e.g., a failure of the main pump to actively discharge oil). However, when both the main pump and auxiliary pump actively discharge fluid into the system, such as when a failure is anticipated but does not occur, pressure may increase within the auxiliary pump system. The pressure increase may result in a rapid temperature increase within the auxiliary pump system that can be detrimental to components of the fluid pressure system.